


Telling Tales

by celestialskiff



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-02
Updated: 2011-05-02
Packaged: 2017-10-18 22:04:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialskiff/pseuds/celestialskiff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>He remembered, suddenly, the wet humiliation...</i> Sirius and Remus share some stories with Harry. WARNING: watersports</p>
            </blockquote>





	Telling Tales

The stew was bubbling gently, so Sirius turned down the heat. Harry should have been home half-an-hour ago, but these days Sirius didn't worry about him or Remus if they were late. Things were different now. He stood by the kitchen window, looking at the autumn leaves swirling in the long grass. He kept reminding himself to cut it, but somehow he never got around to it.

He was just cutting some bread when he heard the front door opening. “Harry,” he said softly. Harry stood in the open kitchen door, unlacing his shoes, which were very muddy.

“Sorry I'm late,” he said, looking down at the crumbs of mud on the floor. “I couldn't be bothered with the floo today. I got the bus.”

“Was that better?” Sirius asked.

“Sort of a novelty. It's worth having some muggle money on you, though, for that,” Harry said. “D'you mind if I have a shower before we eat?”

Part of Sirius wanted to say, _Only if I'm allowed to watch_ , but he didn't. Though Harry could be affectionate, he also shrank from casual touches, from too many demands on his physical self. Sirius suspected it was because he hadn't been used to it growing up, but he didn't press the point. Harry was allowed his privacy.

Remus wasn't due home until later. Sirius ate with Harry, watching him gulp down chunks of meat and crusts of bread with wolf-like intensity. Harry was often quiet like this, and Sirius had learnt to allow silences to stretch between them, to listen to the sounds of spoons clinking on bowls. They settled, then, on the old sofa in the corner of the kitchen, which they'd moved in there as part of its journey to disposal, but had become accustomed to. It meant they rarely bothered with the sitting room, but sat instead in the warm kitchen in the centre of the house.

Sirius read a muggle motorbike magazine. He was strongly considering buying one and making some alterations. Harry, drained from his very physical work, flicked through the paper too quickly to be reading it properly.

Sirius, deep in thoughts about motorbike improvement, was abruptly startled into awareness when the front door slammed.

“Remus!” he called, and received no response other than the clatter of boots on the stairs. The house was small enough that even in the kitchen he could hear the cold click of the toilet seat being raised and the sound of a stream of piss hitting porcelain. The stream seemed to have begun before it even reached the bowl. Sirius's cock twitched.

Harry sat up straighter and grinned at Sirius. He, too, was clearly listening, a knowing smile on his face. He settled against the arm of the sofa, drawing his legs up under himself.

They heard the toilet flush, and a few moments later Remus came into the room, looking rather sheepish.

“Was someone desperate for a piss?” Sirius said.

“I can't even tell you how desperate,” Remus said. “Oh, it feels so good to finally be empty. I didn't think I'd make it.”

“Come here,” Sirius said, and Remus did, standing in front of the couch. Sirius pressed his palm against Remus's trousers, and explored the crotch. He found a damp spot around the size of galleon at the very top of Remus's thigh.

He smiled. “You didn't quite make it,” he said.

“As good as,” Remus said.

Sirius laughed. “Are you wearing underwear? I bet it's even wetter.”

“It's fine,” Remus said, but Sirius unzipped his trousers and felt inside. Remus's boxers were distinctly damp.

“And you didn't change them?” Sirius said. “Dirty wolf. What happened?”

“I got stuck in meeting after meeting. And then I thought I'd wait til I got home, but that was a bad idea. I got stuck talking to someone else and I could barely keep from squirming,” Remus said. “Anyway,” he added, zipping himself back up and settling down next to Sirius, “You wouldn't have bothered to take them off either.”

“I wouldn't have to. I don't wet myself,” Sirius said. He had a fair idea that Remus's desperate run to the toilet had been at least somewhat orchestrated by his own design, and that thought definitely made him more horny.

“That's a lie. You have, at least once,” Remus said.

“Has he?” Harry was leaning towards Remus, keenly interested.

“Years and year ago,” Sirius said. He remembered, suddenly, the wet humiliation; and damp cloth and flushed cheeks only seemed cute and attractive when they belonged to Remus, not when the embarrassment was his own.

“Do you want to hear the story, Harry?” Remus said.

Harry was grinning. “Absolutely. Every detail. Make him squirm.”

“He did squirm.” And Sirius felt like squirming now, too, because he wasn't fond of this story, but he was comforted by Harry's interested stare, and Remus settling against his side. Sirius put his arm around him. “We went to this muggle theme park years ago,” Remus said. “We were still in school. James was there, too, Harry, and Lily, and Peter I think, but they got bored of it pretty quickly. Sirius, on the other hand, loved it, and I had to stick with him, going on ride after ride.”

“You do what I say; you're a good boy,” Sirius interrupted.

“I did what you said _then_ ,” Remus said. “I was very bored. Eventually I insisted you let me have a wee, so I dashed off to the nearest gents...”

“I'm sure you looked very cute, too, with you cheeks all flushed and your hands balled into little fists, like you always do when you could really use a slash,” Sirius said.

“Well, in this instance I wasn't the one who was bursting,” Remus said. “I just went off and had a nice, civilized pee, while you wandered around, considering yourself above such matters, and when I came out you were drinking coke and saying we had to go on the biggest rollercoaster there before we left. We'd been leaving it until then because the queue was so long and your dear godfather is so impatient, Harry. We joined a queue, though, and it seemed to last for months.”

Remus paused, looking over at Harry affectionately. “Go on,” Harry said. “Give me all the details. I want to be able to picture it.”

“Well, I was mostly just bored waiting, but I began to notice Sirius making some rather telling movements. Shifting from foot to foot. Biting his lips. Squeezing his thighs together. Sirius likes to claim he doesn't get in situations like that, unlike me, but of course he does, and I was feeling pretty smug, because for once I wasn't the one bouncing up and down and thinking longingly of having a piss.”

Harry grinned. He glanced at Sirius's crotch, but leant over him, warm torso pressed against Sirius as he cupped Remus's bulge, and squeezed. Biting his lip, he rubbed his hand over the stiff cloth. Remus swallowed and reached down to undo his zipper, and Harry pulled Remus's cock free. Sirius watched as Remus thrust into Harry's hand.

“Go on,” Harry said. Sirius could feel Harry's own arousal pressing against his thigh.

Remus said, “So there was Sirius bouncing around with the most urgent expression on his face, and we're in this very crowded queue. We're hemmed in by people behind and in front, and we're hemmed in on both sides metal barriers and Sirius can't keep still. At first I didn't know if I should bring it up, but Sirius and I don't hide things like that from each other so I did. I thought that we could probably squeeze our way back out of the queue if Sirius was so desperate, but Sirius tried to look aloof, and said he would be fine until after the ride, thanks all the same.”

“I was such an idiot,” Sirius said.

“You were,” Remus agreed. Sirius's eyes were glued to Harry's hand on Remus's cock. “You still are,” Harry said, rubbing his thumb over the tip of Remus's penis. His own cock had been hard since he'd heard Remus pissing, but he didn't do anything about it. He just watched Harry's hands moving supply over Remus, and felt Harry's own hardness.

“It was awful,” Sirius said. “I had to go so badly and I felt so trapped. The queue seemed to be moving so slowly, and I could feel my bladder pounding away. I didn't think I'd ever had to piss quite that badly before, but on the other hand I didn't want to duck out of the queue. I'd been waiting to go on that rollercoaster all day.” He watched, his mouth going dry, as Harry slid off the sofa and knelt between Remus's legs, his tongue meeting the side of Remus's cock.

Remus made a little incoherent appreciative sound, and took a deep breath before he said, “There he was, hopping around, all sweaty and needy and desperate. It made me want a wee just looking at him. I asked him if he wanted to go again but he snapped at me not to talk about it. Then he made a cute little bobbing motion and grabbed his cock, and I knew I only did that when I was about to burst so I didn't think _he_ had long to go. But I wasn't sure if I should point that out to him.”

“I felt really awkward,” Sirius said, mesmerized by Harry's mouth on Remus's cock, “But I'd just snapped at Remus that I didn't want to go for a slash, and I wasn't sure if I could change my mind now. And I could see the top of the queue, and I thought maybe I could hold on.”

“But he couldn't,” Remus said, gently resting his hand on the back of Harry's head, his face flushed with arousal. “H-he couldn't. He was just standing there, and suddenly he got this horrified look on his face, and when I looked down I could see his black trousers getting darker and a moment later I could hear a dripping on the ground.”

“It was awful,” Sirius said. “It was all warm and sticky and I could feel everyone looking at me and I felt so ashamed of myself.”

“And when he finished he just stood there for a minute” Remus said, meeting Sirius's eyes warmly. “He looked at me, and then he looked down at his trousers, and then he said, 'Fuck it, I'm riding this thing anyway.' And we did. I thought it was brilliant. It was so brave.”

“I wasn't brave, I was stubborn,” Sirius said, and he leant down to kiss Remus, who shivered against him, and Sirius kept his lips against Remus's gasping mouth as he listened to Remus come. He drew back, then, to look at Harry, who was carefully spitting semen out into his hand. He leant forward, and cupped Harry's chin, and tilted his face upwards, and kissed him. Harry tasted like cock, and like heat and arousal, and Sirius almost groaned.

“You know,” he said, “If you liked that story, I can tell you plenty about Remus.”

Harry grinned. He tugged down the waistband of his trousers, and knelt there, cock jutting out against his shirt, contriving somehow to look both guileless and knowing. “Go on. I love hearing about Remus,” Harry said, tasting the come on his hand with the tip of his tongue.

Sirius tugged his own cock out of his trouser. “Come back up here,” he said, and Harry allowed himself to be pulled onto his lap, their cocks brushing. Remus watched them, no longer aroused but still keenly interested.

“You're so cute when you're desperate, aren't you?” Sirius said to him, remembering many versions of Remus, anxious, needy, and beautiful.

“So you say,” Remus said, but he was smiling, and Sirius thought he really liked this praise. Certainly, he was the one who let wet clothing dry on him, who allowed himself to get into situations where wetting was inevitable, and who let Sirius tie him up and leave him there until he soaked the sheets.

“There are so many times with you I don't know where to start,” Sirius said.

“Skip anything from school,” Remus said. “Too embarrassing. Another time.”

“That time we went to that funny cinema in the village near where James lived? And you wriggled around in your seat for half the film, and I couldn't concentrate, but you hardly seemed aware of how desperate you were.”

“Yeah, sometimes it's like that for me. If I'm really engrossed in something I don't notice how desperate I'm getting,” Remus said, “But it was awful when the film ended. I didn't think I was even going to make it down the aisle.”

Harry was thrusting languidly against Sirius's cock. Sirius kissed the smooth skin of his throat, then his mouth. “Keep talking, Remus,” he said, bucking against Harry.

“We got out of the cinema. I couldn't even stand up straight. I let Sirius guide me. All I could think about was how desperate I was. And then we were faced with the loo. That loo, it was a nightmare. There was only one in the whole cinema, you see, because it was such a small place, but small place or not, there were at least ten people queuing up for it, mothers and children and grown-ups and all sorts of people. I thought I might cry.”

Harry bit down Sirius's shoulder, thrusting against him urgently. Sirius tightened his arms around Harry's back, groaning at the blunt pain. He wanted to suck him off, he wanted to make this last, but wiry Harry thrusting against him on his lap was too good. He couldn't stop.

Remus continued, his voice even, “Sirius looked at me, and then looked at the loo, and then he said I wasn't going to make it. I was glad he said that, because it meant I didn't have to try. I felt a dribble of wee trickling out of my cock and down my thigh. Sirius grabbed my hand and tugged me downstairs, and then we were out on a sunny muggle street in the middle of summer, and there were loads of people around. It wasn't any better than being in the cinema.”

Sirius remembered him clearly bending at the knees as he stood in the sunshine, his cheeks flushed, his hands balled into fists, utterly desperate. He thrust hard against Harry's cock and his smooth belly, and then came, surprising himself by the sudden burst of orgasm, all over Harry's shirt, and supported by Harry's arms. Harry kept thrusting against him, his mouth hot on Sirius's skin.

“Sirius tried to tug me away from the cinema. I don't know where he wanted me to go. Somewhere more private. If we could have got out of the village it would have been fine, or even to a side-street. But I couldn't make it. I just couldn't. I took one step and there it was, trickling out of me. I think I'd been lost since I'd leaked in the cinema. It came pouring down my legs and onto the pavement, and all I could do was close my eyes and pretend I wasn't standing in the sunshine.”

Harry made a murmuring, urgent sound, and thrust faster against Sirius, pressing his mouth against Sirius's neck and gasping urgently. “K-keep talking,” he said, but he was already coming onto the soggy mess of clothes between them.

He tilted his head and kissed Sirius as he came, dull teeth nipping at Sirius's lower lip. He flopped, then, against Sirius chest, turning his head to face Remus. He was a warm, limp mess of limbs.

“You liked that,” Remus said, stroking Harry's hair. “It was awful at the time, but it's hot now. We had to walk around for ages, do you remember Sirius, because I wanted to dry a bit before we went back and we were too young to use spells.”

“I remember. You were upset, and I was turned on, and I didn't tell you,” Sirius said.

“Were you embarrassed, Sirius?” Harry said. “By liking it?”

Sirius grinned, tightening his hold on both of them. “Of course not.”


End file.
